


Четвёртый вдох

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Пока Эрвин разговаривал с солдатом гарнизона, показывая пропуск и предупреждая, что они вернутся через пару часов, Леви смотрел на его прямую спину и гадал, какой запах принесёт ему ветер в этот раз.





	Четвёртый вдох

— Леви, хочешь поехать со мной?  


— Куда?  


— За Стену.  


— Что? — Леви решил, что ослышался или неправильно понял.  


— Мне нужно кое-что проверить за Стеной, это ненадолго. Пиксис выписал пропуск на двоих. Поедешь со мной?  


Эрвин задал вопрос так непринуждённо, практически между прочим, будто звал его с собой на рынок или максимум в соседний город, а не на смертельно опасную вылазку, после каждой из которых разведка обычно недосчитывалась десятков жизней.  


У Леви промелькнула мысль спросить Эрвина, какого лешего он забыл за Стеной вне рамок официальной экспедиции, и тем более решил сунуться туда в одиночку (или вдвоём, что не особо меняло ситуацию). Спросить, неужели ему так надоела эта поганая жизнь, что он хочет закончить её настолько дурацким образом. Спросить, с чего он решил, что Леви поддержит очередную его авантюру.  


— Когда выезжаем? — спросил он вместо этого и про себя обречённо вздохнул.  


Какой смысл спрашивать обо всём этом? Леви и так знал, что Эрвин не сообщит больше информации, чем уже озвученное «кое-что проверить» в шумной, заполненной разведчиками столовой. И что у него, без сомнения, уже есть какой-то план. И что он, без сомнения, не откажется от него, поедет Леви с ним или нет.  


— Через час после завтрака, — ответил Эрвин, и его лицо ни единым намеком не выдало, как он относится к тому, что Леви согласился. Рад? Или был заранее уверен в положительном ответе?  


Леви почувствовал раздражение, хотя и не мог понять, откуда оно взялось. Он посмотрел на быстро опустевшую тарелку Эрвина и хмыкнул:  


— Возьми добавки, титаны не любят худых разведчиков.  


Эрвин в ответ только улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.

  


Когда они спустя час в полной экипировке подъехали к южным воротам Шиганшины, Леви почувствовал знакомое волнение. Три раза он уже пересекал эти ворота, но ощущение, будто все внутренности завязываются в узел, каждый раз накатывало, словно впервые. Леви знал, что это не страх. Три раза он возвращался назад через эти ворота, и его плащ развевало дыханием смерти, преследующей их по пятам. Но даже ей не под силу было уничтожить тот трепет, который он чувствовал, когда громадная туша Стены Мария проплывала над его головой и отступала назад, сменяясь огромным, насколько хватало глаз, пространством внешнего мира.  


Леви помнил каждый из трёх своих первых вдохов за Стеной. Самый первый пах нагретой солнцем землёй. Второй — древесными листьями, если растереть их между пальцами. Третий — той особой свежестью, которая витает в воздухе после проливного дождя. Леви бережно хранил в памяти эти моменты, воскрешая их, когда затхлый воздух внутри Стен начинал особенно сильно давить на него, вызывая головную боль.  


Пока Эрвин разговаривал с солдатом гарнизона, показывая пропуск и предупреждая, что они вернутся через пару часов, Леви смотрел на его прямую спину и гадал, какой запах принесёт ему ветер в этот раз.  


Обычно экспедиции организовывали в середине весны, когда земля просыхала от талого снега, или поздней осенью, когда летнее солнце уже не палило так нещадно, а осенние ливни в основном заканчивались. Сейчас же было самое начало осени. Дни стояли всё ещё по-летнему жаркие, и о приближающихся холодах говорила только утренняя и вечерняя прохлада. Леви аккуратно свернул свой плащ и пристегнул его к седлу.  


Ворота открылись, и они с Эрвином неспешно выехали наружу. Так, словно всего лишь пересекали одну из внутренних Стен — абсолютно та же конструкция короткого туннеля, те же ворота, даже, казалось, те же солдаты гарнизона, будто все на одно лицо. По крайней мере, скучающее выражение у них точно было одним на всех. Без крика командора, возвещающего о начале очередной экспедиции, вся торжественность и пафосность пересечения этих ворот исчезала без малейшего следа.  


Выехав из тени, Леви на секунду зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза, запрокинул голову назад и глубоко вдохнул. Налетевший ветер тут же растрепал его волосы. Четвёртый вдох за Стенами пах травами — Леви не знал, какими именно, не разбирался в этом, да и никогда особо не интересовался. Возможно, Ханджи сказала бы ему, что так пахнет цветущий в это время года бессмертник или, может, полынь. Но Ханджи с ними не было, а Леви не был уверен, что сможет правильно описать запах. Пряный, тёрпкий, слегка сладковатый. А ещё от него тягуче ныло где-то в груди, между рёбрами. Леви усмехнулся, представив лицо Ханджи после таких слов, и опустил голову. Эрвин, придержав лошадь, поравнялся с ним и смотрел с лёгкой улыбкой.  


— Хорошо здесь, да? — спросил он и кивнул влево, натянув поводья и сворачивая с дороги. Леви промолчал, и Эрвин продолжил: — Титаны не появлялись в этом районе уже несколько дней, поэтому я решил, что сейчас подходящее время для вылазки. Мы не будем уходить далеко от Стены, так что я рассчитываю, что сражаться нам в любом случае не придётся.  


Леви кивнул, хоть Эрвин и не мог этого видеть. Он ехал впереди по узкой, практически незаметной тропинке, вьющейся вдоль Стены на расстоянии десятка метров. Хорошо, если расчёты Эрвина подтвердятся, но Леви всё равно ни на секунду не терял бдительности.  


Какое-то время они ехали молча. Монотонный стрёкот цикад, мерный стук копыт и шелест трав на ветру, иногда перемежающиеся лошадиным всхрапыванием, наполняли Леви спокойствием и одновременно какой-то тяжёлой, невыносимой тоской. Говорить не хотелось. Ещё больше не хотелось думать о том, что скоро им нужно будет вернуться назад — в зловоние и вечную суматоху замкнутого пространства.  


Эрвин свернул направо от Стены, оставляя тропинку позади и углубляясь в нехоженые заросли. Трава становилась всё выше, сперва доставая Леви только до щиколоток, а затем постепенно доходя и до бедра. В какой-то момент он не сдержался, опустил руку и провел ладонью по сухим шероховатым стеблям, покрытым невзрачными узловатыми наростами. Стало щекотно, и Леви потёр ладонь о штанину, прежде чем снова вернуть её на седло.  


Спустя ещё несколько минут Эрвин остановился, и Леви напрягся, вглядываясь вперёд, рука непроизвольно потянулась к рукояти лезвия. Сперва он видел только по-летнему светлое небо, а когда наконец поравнялся с Эрвином...

  


Леви потянул поводья на себя, машинально останавливаясь и не в силах оторвать взгляд от раскинувшейся перед ним картины. Они стояли на вершине склона, и с его высоты открывался вид на широкую, простирающуюся до самого горизонта долину. По бескрайнему морю трав пробегала рябь волн, разгоняемых ветром. То тут, то там возвышались одинокие кустарники, где-то далеко справа чернильным пятном темнел лес гигантских деревьев. Стая птиц взмыла в небо, ветер донёс до них едва слышное хлопанье крыльев.  


Эрвин спешился, снял свой плащ и расстелил его на пятачке с относительно невысокой травой. Затем отстегнул снаряжение, аккуратно сложил его рядом и сел.  


— Что ты делаешь? — Леви нахмурился, наблюдая за ним.  


Эрвин обернулся и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  


— Иди сюда. Дай лошади отдохнуть.  


Леви спрыгнул на землю, подошёл к краю расстеленного плаща, но остался стоять.  


— Ты сказал, что тебе нужно кое-что проверить.  


Эрвин посмотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбнулся как-то виновато. Пожал плечами.  


— Просто хотел немного проветрить голову. Не могу думать внутри этих Стен. Прости, что потащил тебя с собой, не сказав правду.  


Вот уж за что Эрвину не стоило перед ним извиняться. Леви понимал его, возможно, как никто другой. Ему самому порой до зубовного скрежета хотелось схватить УПМ и перемахнуть через Стену, только чтобы хоть ненадолго сбросить с плеч тот груз, которым лежала на них святая Мария (а если он вдруг оказывался в столице — то ещё и Роза с Синой в придачу). Леви посмотрел на зелёную ткань у своих ног, причудливыми буграми вздымающуюся от травы под ней, и молча опустился рядом с Эрвином, скрестив ноги перед собой. Внимательно вслушался в тишину вокруг и тоже отстегнул привод, чувствуя, как стальные тиски смерти, их вечной спутницы, едва заметно ослабляют хватку. Пусть это и была всего лишь иллюзия, но Леви привык не ждать от жизни слишком многого.  


— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной, — Эрвин говорил, глядя куда-то вдаль. Леви фыркнул.  


— Не хватало ещё, чтобы тебя тут титаны сожрали.  


Эрвин был достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что Леви пошёл с ним не только из-за этого. Леви знал это, знал, что может не притворяться, не язвить, но так было привычнее. Эрвин и без этого уже знал его намного лучше, чем кто бы то ни было ранее. Да и сам Леви привязался к нему сильнее, чем считал допустимым. Подошёл слишком близко к той границе, за которой всё станет чересчур сложным. Он не хотел этого — ни для себя, ни тем более для Эрвина, у которого и так было о чём беспокоиться. Иногда, в моменты отчаянной честности с собой, Леви осознавал, что просто боится пересечь эту невидимую черту.  


— Я не только про сегодняшний день, — Эрвин посмотрел на него — долгим и каким-то слишком пристальным взглядом. Леви стало не по себе, и он отвернулся. Потянулся вперёд, сорвал одинокий колосок, покрутил его между пальцами, разглядывая ребристый желтоватый стебель. И дёрнулся в сторону, когда виска неожиданно коснулись тёплые пальцы.  


— Эрвин, — предостерегающе произнёс он. Тот спокойно опустил руку обратно на плащ, но Леви видел, с какой силой широкая ладонь сжалась в кулак. Стало стыдно от собственного резкого тона. — Нас видно со Стены.  


— Не видно. Трава высокая, и мы сидим на склоне, — Эрвин невесело усмехнулся. — Прости.  


Он продолжал сидеть неподвижно — прямая спина, строгий профиль, человек-кремень, всегда спокойный и сосредоточенный, уверенно принимающий решения, не чувствующий страха и сожалений, не чувствующий ничего. Так считали слишком многие. Вот только сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки никак не вписывались в этот образ, выдавали намного больше о сидящем рядом человеке, чем он, возможно, хотел бы показать.  


Леви почувствовал, как в груди жжёт, словно кто-то проворачивает в ней раскалённое лезвие. И это затянувшееся молчание с каждой секундой делало всё больнее.  


— Эй, — он накрыл ладонью напряжённые пальцы Эрвина.  


— Всё в порядке, Леви. Я просто...  


— Да чтоб тебя, заткнись, — Леви дёрнул его на себя за куртку и прижался к губам. Из-за резкого движения поцелуй сначала получился рваным и неуклюжим. Но потом Эрвин развернулся к нему, опираясь на руку, вторую положил Леви на шею и поцеловал по-настоящему. Тёплые полные губы захватили рот Леви, язык уверенно скользнул между зубами, исследуя, дразня, лаская. Эрвин всё больше наваливался на него, и в какой-то момент они вдвоём упали на землю. Плащ остался где-то в ногах, колючие стебли впились Леви в затылок. Он почувствовал, как Эрвин улыбнулся, а затем разорвал поцелуй, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу и переводя дыхание. Леви лежал и смотрел на плывущие по небу облака, на маленькие чёрные точки пролетающих птиц, на то появляющиеся, то исчезающие из поля зрения колоски, и в его голове была абсолютная, благословенная пустота.  


Эрвин повернулся, удобнее устраивая голову у него на плече, а ладонь положил на грудь — туда, где под рёбрами загнанно билось сердце. Леви закинул свободную руку за голову.  


— И как часто ты сюда приходишь «кое-что проверить»? — спросил он после долгого молчания. Хотел спросить: «С кем ещё ты сюда приходишь?», но это прозвучало бы глупо.  


— Первый раз, — Эрвин повёл большим пальцем, забираясь под жёсткий ремень УПМ, пересекающий грудь Леви. — Во время последней экспедиции заметил это место и подумал, что было бы здорово... просто побыть здесь вот так, в тишине.  


Леви задумался, планировал ли Эрвин взять его с собой с самого начала, но затем понял, что ему всё равно.  


— Что ты наплёл Пиксису?  


— Тебе ведь на самом деле не интересно?  


— Не интересно, — подтвердил Леви. — Но он умный мужик и рано или поздно догадается.  


— Рано или поздно? — по движению на плече Леви понял, что Эрвин поднял голову и смотрит на него.  


— Я видел твой пропуск, Эрвин. Он многоразовый.  


Эрвин завозился и снова сел. Леви посмотрел на него, впервые замечая выражение растерянности на вечно собранном и сосредоточенном лице.  


— Леви, послушай, если ты не...  


— Просто скажи, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Для Пиксиса, — перебил его Леви, не давая возможности начать оправдываться. Эрвин удивлённо нахмурился, и Леви потянул его на себя за рукав. — У нас мало времени, и я не собираюсь тратить его на обсуждение этого старого прохвоста.


End file.
